1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an antenna apparatus and, in particular, to profile lowering and bandwidth widening thereof.
2. Related Art
As described in JP-A 2007-60349 (Kokai), a conventional antenna apparatus includes an inverted-F antenna. With such an antenna apparatus, antenna matching is enabled even when the inverted-F antenna is given a low profile by providing a shorting metal pin near a feeding point of the inverted-F antenna. However, there is a problem in that a frequency range in which matching is attained will be limited by a small loop passing through the feeding point and the metal pin. As a result, in order to accommodate a plurality of wideband wireless systems, an antenna height suitable therefor is required.